


You Gonna Leave Me Hanging, Frankie?

by TooManyOTPsSendHelp



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, frank's a shy idiot, gerard is abit cocky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyOTPsSendHelp/pseuds/TooManyOTPsSendHelp
Summary: Wrote this for all you lovely people that read my other stuff and wanted more!Comment if you think I should try to lengthen this story, or any of my other ones.Thanks for reading!





	

“Do we have to?” Frank groaned, hands fiddling with the stupid tie that simply refused to look decent. 

“Yes, Frank. It’s Mikey’s first big DJ job, and I have to be his emotional support,” Gerard repeated the nth time, rolling his eyes and fixing his own tie with ease. Frank sharply turned to face Gerard, giving up on his tie for the moment. 

“Okay, so you have to go. Why do I have to be there?” Frank grinned, seemingly having found a way out of going to the school dance. 

Gerard laughed at the look on Frank’s face and shrugged, “Because you’re my emotional support.”

Frank grunted and sat on the bed. He tugged on his loose tie once more, “and why do I have to wear this?” Gerard smirked and kneeled in front of Frank, batting his hands away and doing up his tie in seconds, making Frank slightly jealous. Gerard stood up and grabbed his jacket, leaving Frank on the bed. 

He stopped in the door way and looked over his shoulder, quietly stating, “Because it makes you look nice.” And with that, he turns and walks out, leaving Frank to blush and scurry after him.  
-_-_-

Frank closed the door of the car, and Gerard turned the key in the ignition. The engine cranked to life and Gerard started to drive to the school on automatic. Frank leaned forward and stretched his fingers out to mess with the radio. Gerard caught his hand and stared at him, before letting it go. 

“What?” Frank asked, not moving, apprehensive.

“Usually I don’t let anyone touch my stereo,” Gerard shrugged while keeping his eyes on the road. Frank relaxed and messed with the buttons. “But I’ll let you. Because you’re cute.” Frank’s eyes widened and he turned to Gerard, but he was too focused on the road to notice.

-_-_-

“This music is making my ears bleed, and it’s only been an hour. ” Gerard complained, finishing the punch in his hand and setting it down on the table. Frank nodded and set his punch down, still mostly full. 

“At least we know it’s not Mikey’s choice to play this crap,” Frank retorted, “if he could, he would play Anthrax on loop.” Gerard laughed. The song ended, the next one began, sounding vaguely familiar with a guitar intro. Frank and Gerard’s eyes snapped to each other, and they broke out in matching grins, knowing exactly what the record was. Gerard stood up, holding his hand out to Frank, eyes shining with something very bad, but Frank couldn’t help it, he was attracted. 

“We have to enjoy it while we can, Frank!” Gerard justified, and Frank rolled his eyes, but stood up and slid his hand into Gerard’s. They walked into a corner of the dance floor and forgot about everyone else around them. The song ended and melted into a slow dance, leaving Frank to awkwardly glance around them, seeing the couples lean in and sway. He felt a hand on his arm and looked back at Gerard, who was turning his grin into a small smirk. 

“You gonna leave me hanging, Frankie?” Frank’s cheeks instantly went red, but he let Gerard pull him closer, and manipulate his body so that they were standing in a traditional position. “You have to move, Frankie, otherwise everyone’s going to think that I killed you with six words.” 

“How long have you known?” Frank pulled back and looked into the pair of eyes looking right back at him. Gerard’s face softened and he averted his eyes, looking anywhere but at Frank. “Gee?” 

“Can we just-“ Gerard cut himself off, looking at Frank and shaking his head. “C’mere.” He tugged on Frank’s hand, pulling him away from the dance floor and to the boy’s bathroom. He didn’t talk again until he checked to make sure they were alone. Gerard slid the lock on the door and turned to face Frank, wringing his hands slightly. That was odd to Frank, because he had never seen Gerard like that, unsure and scared. 

“The first time I saw you as someone other than my little brother’s friend was scary to me.” Gerard stated and Frank looked confused, and started to talk but Gerard held up a hand. “Let me finish, please. It was scary because I suddenly saw you as this handsome and smart guy instead of the angry punk I knew you for. And then we started to hang out without Mikey and I grew to like you as more than a friend. I don’t know when I noticed that you liked me back, and I don’t know when I fell in love but now I know there’s no going back and I am totally okay with that.” 

Gerard sucked in a huge breath when he was done, and looked up at Frank only to see a blank face staring back at him. He began to grow worried, but then noticed a dark look in Frank’s eyes, almost like a hunger. Frank took a step forward until he was inches from Gerard, and smiled slightly, pushing Gerard against the wall and attacking him with his lips. He pulled back and stared into Gerard’s eyes. 

“So does that mean we can leave now?”

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for all you lovely people that read my other stuff and wanted more!  
> Comment if you think I should try to lengthen this story, or any of my other ones.   
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
